The invention relates generally to a tray construction and more specifically to a lightweight tray whose structure is designed to be highly resilient and collapsible under force of impact.
The prior art contains many serving trays of various designs and applications, however there remains the need for a lightweight tray which has the safety aspects, and other qualities, which make it ideally suited for use within the passenger compartment of a moving vehicle. In addition there is a need for such a tray that meets the utilitarian, safety and hygienic needs of both children and adult vehicle occupants.